


E&G’s Daily life

by emilyxlove



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyxlove/pseuds/emilyxlove
Summary: Lesbian city life in China
Relationships: E/G
Kudos: 1





	E&G’s Daily life

e是一名口译员 是可以自己出来单干的水平了 但是觉得太孤单 还是想赖在公司里 和马姐也是有了一起打拼过来的交情 就还是让公司来安排工作 自己的脑子就只用来做自己擅长的

g在做买手店 以前的愿望终于实现了 是很会曲折迂回也要实现目标的人 年轻一点的时候非常爱逛衣服 觉得是享受 大学的时候也搞过不少赚钱的幺蛾子 这脑子不经商就是浪费 经常有一些独特的想法 

e也是这样被这样的她吸引 e自认是循规蹈矩的人 热爱努力 最爱干的就是稳定反复可预期的事情 所以选择的职业也是

g这两年赚了点钱又想着捡起小时候的画画兴趣 让伙伴打理买手店 自己又开了间画室 当年文理分科的时候差点就走了艺术生 不然就不会上到外语学校 很大可能也不会认识e了 

最近g总爱在自己的画室里待着 一待就是半夜 然后才收拾回家 一副艺术家做派 e朝九晚五 过的还是要打卡的生活 有时候是e准备睡觉了g才刚回来不久准备洗漱 不然就是已经熟睡了才回来 或者e早上7点起床上班 衣服妆发完成后给g额头上盖一个吻才会下楼 g依然裹被窝里 哼哼两声  
e对着门口的镜子画上了口红  
早餐在桌子上记得吃掉 叮嘱完e挎上包开门就走了

周末才会同时段一起睡懒觉 到中午 磨蹭着起床 点一个外卖慢腾腾吃掉 再出门逛逛

e很爱看演出 有e想看的演出两个人会一起去 在周末还好 在周内的话会有点紧张

有一次白天一天的工作结束紧接着要赶着去看演出 e让g给她背一双球鞋到公演场换上 g说也不用这么拼命吧 e说很难得的live一定要看的！ g只得遵命  
于是演出现场门口看见一个穿着职业套装的女人在队伍中间扶着自己的女朋友在换鞋 把束着的马尾放下来 进入蹦迪预备状态  
吃饭了吗你 g问  
哎 哪有时间呐会议结束我就飞奔过来的  
那你可悠着点 大姐  
e翻了个白眼  
g递过来一颗费列罗 垫着吧 晚上结束去吃  
火锅！ e接话  
行行行 g嘴上敷衍语气 把鞋收进双肩包里后 伸手把e牵住

比较清闲的时候e也会和老板马姐撒个娇请个半天假 去g的工作室里待着看书 这是e在大学专业养成的爱好 g穿着皮围裙对着画板舞舞画画 e就窝在最舒服的那个沙发上看书 直到夕阳透过玻璃窗洒到室内的水泥地上  
有时候e会想起在校园里的日子 和g在图书馆的书架间随意地坐在地上看书 阳光也是从窗台照进室内 在北方寒冷的冬天里增了一份暖意  
e视线转到g的背影 中长发束在脑后低低地扎着 耳朵上穿着几个银质的耳环 薄荷色的连帽卫衣 下面是水洗的牛仔裤和一百年不变的匡威 整个人专注在画板上  
e感到满足和感恩  
这样的时刻还发生在周末阳光照进卧室的时候 g还在赖床 扭来扭去干脆直接枕到了e肚子上 眼镜就是不肯睁开 e会享受脑袋可以放空的时刻 玩着g的头发 g的发色浅 有光照着就更显 发质软软的 摸着很舒服

在炎热的夏天里 她们也会在空调房里做爱 e自称身体的调温适应能力很强 夏天体温也总是偏低 g会拆台 你冬天的时候手脚倒是凉的不行  
但是缠绵的时候身上的人有点微凉也总是很舒服 让人忍不住想贴近  
让g有点招架不住的是e的兴致总是突如其来 总喜欢在沙发上就扑倒她 直到呼吸逐渐变重 直到她发出叫声  
下午坐在地毯上看电影 空调风呼呼地吹着 茶几上放着两罐开了的汽水  
看着看着e就挨住了g 黏糊糊小孩似的 g把e挎在怀里 不一会e就会悄悄把手伸进g的睡衣下摆 开始作乱  
诶 你……  
然后嘴唇也会被封住 g内心又忍不住吐槽 明明穿得更性感的人是你——这个女人在家里可从来不需要胸罩 总是爱穿贴身背心 身材一览无余——怎么起兴的也是你  
但还是会回应e 她灵活的舌头 短短的肉肉的却又不安分的手  
哎哎 上沙发吧 在地板上我可怕了这老腰  
于是沙发总是成为她们做爱频率第二高的地点  
情事结束后e抬头 才悠悠说道 好像我们没有关窗帘诶 露出一个惊喜的调皮表情  
g一巴掌打在她奶子上 不想再多说 每次都这样 手臂捂住双眼 薄脸皮又悄悄红了起来  
e马上装乖讨好 哎呀没事没事不会有人看到的

刚开始g的二手店也是两个人一起开的 集合了资源之后招募、店面、仓库、财会 起步阶段也是忙得天昏地暗 后来情况慢慢稳定开始盈利了之后e就收手了 不再一起做这块 e还是很坚信恋人在一起做生意会影响感情 是个很纯粹又坚定的人 g也顺着她

两个人虽然住在一起 也都是需要独立空间的成年人 特别是两个人都非常地独 能在一起也实属是解开了很多心结才得到的结果 不过都是过去的事了  
所以g有时要出差去选品的时候 e会感到心情还不错 两三天自己独占空空的房间 心也放空下来两人都同意减少交流有时候是保持精力的方法  
晚上突然下雨了 似乎是台风靠近了隔壁省带来的影响 还降了点温 e大字型躺在床上 觉得舒服得不得了 下雨真地很舒服 适合睡觉 适合看电影 适合看书 适合在家里做任何事  
突然就很想g  
拨了个电话过去 隔着时差 那边应该还是白天  
嗯？怎么了吗？ 电话被接起 平常也都是发消息聊天 就算分隔两地也不会经常打电话  
啊……没有 就是想打给你了  
明明就是想我了 g心里知道 忍不住扬起笑  
嗯 我明天就飞回去了 你早点睡吧 g口气忍不住又温柔了一些  
好 e乖答道  
明明真地没什么事要说 就是想听她的声音 真地是  
一翻身 e又一头扎进g的枕头 深深闻了一口她的气息 明明用的是一样的沐浴露但是总觉得g身上有还有一种独有的香味  
e无意识什么时候就睡着了

g从以前就会每个月有几天低潮期 像进入了省电模式 极少说话 其他行动照常 她还很认真地和e说了自己的情况 e完全理解 之前没和她说明的时候她也发现了 能感觉到她的低能量 但是对待自己的时候还是会很上心 这也让e很知足了 一个人在很低落的时候还会顾及到她  
后来e也会偶尔出现这样的低潮期了 也不奇怪 大人的世界 总会堆积一些负面情绪垃圾 需要定期消化排解 就像身体的新陈代谢 房子里通常也会变得很安静 各干各的事 但是和g说话的时候e声音会更轻 不想打扰她心里的那个little sad girl  
g比e高 通常都是e钻到g怀里黏着 但是那几天g有时也会突然地赖着e 突然地背后抱 还要把头抵住e的颈窝  
或者是躺在沙发上紧抱着e e又会开始轻抚她的头发 偶尔玩起来 有时候g会抱很紧 委委屈屈 小鸟依人  
哎 你别再钻咯 不然我就想…… e手往下抚过她的腰  
别了…… g声音很小 一点疲惫 但听起来又有点撒娇  
e是开玩笑的 还是继续轻抚她的头发

有时候e会自觉肉麻地想 世界上最爱的三样 就是书、音乐和g了 

夏末秋初下了一场雷雨 似乎是宣告酷热的退场 凉风接替  
窗没关 飘了些许雨水 e并不在意  
两个人窝在沙发的两端 一边在看小说 一边在看画册 一阵潮湿的风吹进来 附上了皮肤  
e凑过g那边 把她从自己的专注中拉了出来  
我想做 e在g耳边说道 然后吻上了她的耳垂  
g把画册合上

e从g工字背心的领口往下摸 让她伸出双臂 把背心都推到腰部 去舔咬她的乳房双手架住她没有肉的腰 g隔着e的蕾丝内裤摸她 感觉到已经湿了 帮她脱下

strap on的时候 e就可以双手都扣住g的 十指交握 听g的呻吟 彼此的喘息声 偶尔和屋外的雷声混在一起 室内的音响正好柔柔地放到了Daniel Caesar

周末晚上友人聚餐结束之后已过12点 两人离开餐厅并不想马上就坐车回家 在周边走着 g开始嚷着有点渴 e说那去R喝一杯吧 g又白眼 明明就是自己还想玩 但还是随着她去了  
e感觉身上的劲还没用完 有点兴奋 还想去蹦一蹦 今晚的聚餐她聊得很开心 大家都喝了两杯  
g点了一杯度数不高的调酒在吧台旁边坐着 e自觉一进去就进了舞池开始跟上节奏  
不一会m过来了 还是顶着齐耳的短发 脸上流光溢彩的妆容 灯光打在上面很是诱人 和e打了招呼 嗨 有一阵没见你了！  
e看见熟人也开心 回应到 啊嗨 是啊 都有点忙  
两人开始聊开 也不忘继续蹦着 g在吧台边眼神也大都跟着e 人多走动 空间也被音乐填满 她并不想玩手机  
m趁e没有防备 又用friendship kiss的借口偷了一个香  
e小小地吓了一跳 wow  
m是R的常客 e第一次来R的时候就被m糊弄着丢了初吻 加了微信但后来也没什么发展 m很聪明 男女通吃 就是爱玩  
m得逞地笑了 你继续玩 我去那边了 就走远了  
g在不远的地方看到了 心里有点不爽

只过了半个多小时两个人决定回家 走出酒吧街的时候 g不怎么说话 一丝低气压 虽然两个人都喝了酒 但是都还清醒 敏感的e发现不对 就凑上去搂着g的手臂问 怎么啦  
两个人已经认识太久 有事也不会拐弯抹角了  
你刚才和m  
啊 我也没想到聊着聊着她又给我来了一口  
g又忍不住笑出来 什么叫来了一口啊  
e说 诶呀 我也没想到嘛 你吃醋了嘛？ 靠在g肩膀上的脑袋抬起 亮晶晶的大眼睛还带有一点期待地看向g  
g一巴掌把e的头推开  
我不好 我不好……那说明你女朋友还是很attractive哦 e一下又转了语调  
切 g说 走开走开走开 推开了e  
啊啊 e又赖上g 正面把g搂在怀里 盯着眼前人看 g也是微醺的状态 故意不看她 嘴有点下意识地撅起 e总是私自地想着 为什么她总是这么可爱呢 一收紧双臂 把嘴对上她的耳畔 轻轻地说 但是我只会吻你啦  
这可爱又撩人的语调里还带着一点表忠心的语气是怎么回事 g又忍不住笑了 扒开身上的人 行了行了 待会车来了 走 又把e好好搂在一旁继续走着

g的生日 早上起床 还是e先醒 趴到g身上 说 生日快乐  
嗯…g迷迷糊糊回一声 伸手捞住e在怀里继续睡  
诶呀 起床了！你今天有工作也要早起的！  
嗯…… 你先起 我再睡会儿 十分钟叫我啊 一副一切都自有安排的妥帖自得模样  
e忍不住又笑了 眼前人太可爱了 语气无论过了多少年还是一模一样 一副全部信任自己的样子

后来两人买了辆底盘不低的吉普 有假期的时候闲不住也会到处自驾游 和从前一样 但是那时候没有钱了就只是每周都在市内瞎晃荡 找好玩的地方 开回过g的老家 路过荒原也见过草原 第一次看见羊群横过公路的时候e大开眼界的样子 也一起去了趟西藏 轮流开车 大多数时候还是g在开 e在旁边叽叽喳喳地讲话 或者是发呆 睡觉 晚上从天窗看出去了星星真地多了许多 一路上没有什么高原反应也是运气好的 天气宜人有风的时候会开车窗 车里的歌混着风声和e的声音明亮的跟唱 都是后来g会留下的回忆

一天晚上e加班到了晚上十点 回到家时针已赶向了十一 最近这一阵公司接了个大项目 几个骨干都忙得没日没夜 持续的压力不小  
g也是不爱早睡的人 通常都还在客厅看书 开门声想起 抬头看见了还一脸妆的e  
e脱了高跟鞋赶紧到旁边瘫了下来 没有说话  
很累啊？g放下书 轻轻问道 伸手捏了捏e的肩膀  
e又毫无预警地扑倒g在沙发上 没有动作 只是呼吸着g的气息 g也由着她 最近真的是辛苦了 轻抚她的后颈  
e突然抬起头 亲起了g 动作和强度都比平常大  
诶呀 你还一脸妆呢 我都洗澡了！g想推开e  
e又扑在g颈窝里 闷闷地说 我想做  
g嘴上没回应 默默帮e把西装外套脱了 e搂住g的头 又开始了吻 去寻她的舌尖 不一会儿 g脸上又都是e的口红印子 她不用照镜子都知道

看来今晚想穿这身睡衣睡觉是不可能了 已经被扔到了沙发旁的地毯上 g白皙的身上也都沾满了e淡淡的口红印 从脖子一直到腰际 再往下  
e说了一句话 你好香啊  
g又不知觉地红了脸 她的双腿已经被抬起拉开 放到了e的双肩上 突然一阵刺激的舔舐来自身下 啊…… 她难耐地发出声音 用手臂遮住双眼 另一只手伸进e的发间抓紧

最后g还是得再去洗一次澡 两人进了浴室 g一看镜子 无语了 又给了e一巴掌 你这什么口红啊 持久度这么好的吗 她身上都是红印子 乳头上红肿一片 乳晕旁边再盖上一层唇印 更滑稽的是连下身都是红色一片 又脏又色情 g不想再烧自己的脸颊了 翻了个白眼 赶紧去了淋浴头底下 e只能赔罪陪笑  
在水流下放松下来 有点全身都要散架的感觉 脚还有点软 今晚真地激烈了 很少有这样程度的情事  
e在镜子面前卸了妆也挤进了花洒下 又抱住了g 头埋在她的奶子上 对不起 她叹了口气 今晚我太用力了 很累了吗  
g知道e压力大的时候总是喜欢做 看来也是很辛苦 没事 你最近也辛苦了 她拨了一下e已经湿透的头发  
e知道g说的是工作上的事 嗯……还有两天就结束了  
好啦 你快洗啦 g像剥香蕉皮一样把人从身上分开 又在头上盖了一个吻

洗完g又走到镜子前 更无语了 口红印子洗掉了 洗不掉的是吻痕 今晚e真地很用力 从脖子一直往下种 明明是夏天 想低调点都不行了


End file.
